VACACIONES DE VERANO
by BrittanaxFaberryShipper
Summary: Brittany y Quinn se van de vacaciones con las cherrios pero encuentran a su alma gemela Brittana con un poco de Faberry
1. Prologo

Prologo

POV Brittany

Las vacaciones por fin han llegado, las cherrios tienen planeado un viaje a Grand Bahamas, al principio no quería ir pero Quinn me ha convencido, Quinn es mi mejor amiga y capitana de las cherrios, la conozco desde que entramos a la secundaria e inmediatamente nos hicimos amigas. Ya tengo todo listo para el viaje, incluso le he escondido a Lord Tubbington los cigarrillos, igual le diré a mis padres que lo vigilen. SPRING BREAKERS BITCHES!

POV Santana

Mis padres me dijeron que tendré que trabajar este verano si quiero mi auto… ¿Lo pueden creer? Ya he encontrado uno y es en un hotel de playa, al menos así podre disfrutar un poco mis vacaciones, Rachel también viene conmigo ya que es una gran amiga (figurativamente ya que su estatura es de un leprechaun) a la que conocí en el Glee Club que es un coro de mi escuela. En fin, mañana sale mi vuelo a Grand Bahamas, Rachel no para de hablar de que tenemos que ponernos protección solar y demás implementos… la verdad me perdí en una parte de la conversación, hoy me acostare temprano ya que mañana apenas que llego empiezo a trabajar y quiero dar una primera buena impresión.


	2. Cap 1- Grand Bahamas

Cap. 1- Grand Bahamas

Ya Santana se había acomodado en su habitación, a lado de la suya se encontraba la de Rachel lo cual era muy conveniente dado que ambas eran muy cercanas. La supervisora le dijo a las dos morochas que no era necesario trabajar todo el día por eso trabajaron solo 3 horas y luego decidieron salir para conocer la ciudad. Brittany también había llegado a su habitación la cual compartía con Quinn. Ese mismo día las chicas decidieron quedarse a descansar pero las dos rubias quisieron salir a dar algunas vueltas, el clima era cálido por la noche y decidieron salir en shorts y unas sudaderas.

POV Brittany

Quinnie y yo decidimos salir hoy, cuando íbamos saliendo sentí que alguien me miraba me gire y vi a una latina de impresionante ojos marrones oscuros, al darse cuenta que me volteé a verla me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, creo que Quinn se dio cuenta y por eso agarró mi mano, después de esto, salimos del hotel.

POV Santana

Estaba en el vestíbulo con Rachel cuando una hermosa rubia pasa enfrente mío con un short, no pude evitar recorrer mi vista por su cuerpo, Rachel se percató y dio una risita yo seguí admirando a la chica. Era alta y tenía unas piernas de infarto. Ella se giró a verme, tenía ojos azules al verlos no pude evitar sonreír me devolvió el gesto. La chica que iba con ella le tomo la mano y salieron del hotel. Rachel me empezó a mover como loca, al reaccionar solo se rió

—**Con que la rubia eh? - **Dijo Rachel con su risa burlona, le di un codazo suave y le sonreí. Ella sabe que me gustan las chicas y no tiene problema con ello, le dije si se iba a quedar con su risita o íbamos a salir siempre a la ciudad.

Decidieron ir a un bar karaoke puesto que ellas se conocieron en el Glee Club. El lugar era bonito y amplio, tenía un pequeño escenario y una pista de baile, también tenía Posters de varios artistas entre ellos Beyonce, Michael Jackson, Lady Gaga, Madonna, Britney Spears y de bandas como Queen, Rolling Stones, The Beatles y otros.

El lugar estaba llenísimo y lograron conseguir una mesa de 4 personas, era la única que estaba disponible. Santana le pregunto a Rachel si quería tomar algo porque ella iría a la barra a pedir algo. Rachel no quería tomar y entonces la latina se dirigió a la barra

Al llegar había cola, decidió coquetear con el Bartender para que la atendiera más rápido, le tomo el pedido y en menos de 2 minutos se acercaba con el trago, al darse vuelta se encontró con la rubia de ojos azules que estaba de pie al lado de la pilastra junto a la rubia de ojos verdes

**-Hola-** dijo Santana, **-Hola-** le respondió la rubia**, -Oye, tienen mesa?, mi amiga y yo tenemos una mesa de 4 y nos sobran dos puestos**- Dijo la latina **–Claro-** respondió la rubia de ojos azules mirando a su amiga asintiendo. Las tres chicas de dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron. Rachel las saludo e hizo contacto con los ojos de Quinn, al verla sonreír decide empezar a hablar** –Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y ella (señala a santana) es Santana López- **Extendiéndole la mano a las dos rubias**. – Mi nombre es Brittany Pierce y ella es mi amiga Quinn Fabray-** respondiendo el gesto de la morena más pequeña. **-Desean tomar algo?- **Dijo Santana, la rubia más alta asintió y la acompaño, la otra rubia negó con la cabeza.

Una vez en la barra, Brittany le pregunta a Santana su pedido y ambas se lo pasan al bartender, y volviendo rápidamente con su pedido. Santana se vira y ve a Rachel hablando animadamente con Quinn **– Y esas dos?-** dijo la latina **–Pues al parecer conociéndose-** respondió la ojiazul. Ellas van caminando cuando un borracho pasando rápidamente les riega sus tragos encima **–ohh Dios- **dice la latina viendo su camisa manchada,** - vamos al baño, para ayudarte a limpiar-** dice la rubia.

Las dos chicas luego de limpiar a la latina, comienzan a hablar y ven que tienen gustos en común. Incluso se dan cuenta que son de la misma ciudad**. –Wow, que pequeño es el mundo-** dijo Brittany **–Si, que pequeño es- ** dijo la latina perdiéndose en los ojos de la rubia. Tenían menos de un día de conocerse pero pareciera que fuera de toda la vida, Rachel le dijo a las chicas que iría a cantar.

*James Blunt – You're beautiful*

**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you. 

Cantaba la morocha mirando a la rubia de ojos verdes. La latina estaba en shock mientras veía a la morena haciendo contacto visual con Quinn. La latina miraba a Brittany que solamente sonreía mirando a la morena

**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Termino cantando la morena recibiendo aplausos de los presentes gracias a la magnífica presentación, la latina solo atinó a mirar a Rachel que bajándose del escenario y mirando a Quinn sonriendo como dos palomitas quedó más shockeada que **antes –Al parecer estas dos tendrán algo- **dijo Brittany al oído de la latina intentando relajarla, Santana sabía que su mejor amiga también era lesbiana pero le sorprendió que fuera tan rápido con la ojiverde.

Santana miro a las dos chicas que estaban acarameladas, Brittany rió ante la expresión facial de la latina **–tanto te sorprende?, ella le gustan las chicas y si te interesa a mi tambien- **dijo la rubia muy cerca de Santana y provocativamente, Santana que ya le hacían efecto los tragos de antes, se le acercó más a Brittany haciendo que esta tuviera escalofríos, la rubia rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás dejando a Santana tentada ya que estaban a distancia muy corta para besar a la latina. La ojiazul fue al escenario y agarro el micrófono.

*Are you Gonna be my Girl – Jets*

**So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.  
Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.  
Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know well,  
and god must have said,  
before I let you get away, yea!**

**I said, are you gonna be my girl? **– Comenzaba cantando la latina, sorprendiendo a la rubia**  
Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.  
Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.  
Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know well,  
and god must have said,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know well,  
and god must have said,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.**

Termino cantando la rubia teniendo también aplausos como la morocha más pequeña. Yéndose a sentar teniendo una mirada cómplice de su amiga ojiverde a la que le guiño el ojo.

**-Vamos, mañana tenemos que trabajar-** Dijo Rachel a Santana, **-Trabajan?-** Dijo sorprendida Quinn **–Si, en el mismo hotel que nos hospedamos- **respondió Brittany recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de la capitana de cherrios y una sonrisa coqueta de Santana. **– Vamos todas juntas?-** dijo Rachel y se dispusieron a salir del local. Una vez en el Hotel, Rachel se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y a Brittany, Quinn hizo lo mismo con Rachel y la latina y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones respectivamente. Brittany y Santana se despidieron pero dándose un beso en la comisura del labio. **–adiós-** dijo la rubia **–hasta mañana, princesa- **dijo Santana sin darse cuenta **–lo siento- **dijo tratándose de disculpar por el apodo,** -tranquila, hadita-** respondió Brittany besando a Santana, al principio fue un beso tierno que fue volviéndose más pasional, santana lamio el labio inferior de la rubia pidiendo permiso y la rubia se lo concedió. Sus lenguas danzaron y de esa particular manera, se dieron cuenta que había algo más que una canción que las unía.


	3. Cap 2 - Last Night

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena Fox y Ryan Murphy, estan adaptados a mi historia

Cap.2 Last Night

Santana estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras limpiaba la piscina del hotel, tenía un poco de resaca pero era tolerable. Pensaba en la rubia sobre la noche anterior, si la chica se acordaba de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pensaba en su cabello tan dorado como como un sol de mediodía y ojos tan azules como una mariposa **–deja de pensar tan cursi-** murmuró para sí misma la latina y oyó una pequeña risa, Rachel la había escuchado **-con que cursi? Santana está enamorada de una rubia-** decía Rachel molestando a su amiga. Santana se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, se estaba enamorando de una chica que tenía menos de 24 horas de conocer, siguió divagando en su mente hasta que Rachel volvió a hablar** –Que te pasa?- **dijo la morocha más pequeña, la latina le dijo a su amiga sobre lo que sentía, cuando trato de describirla se quedó nuevamente en su mente pensando. Sin darse cuenta ambas estaban en la piscina, unos nenes habían pasado corriendo y Santana al estar cerca del borde tambaleó agarrándose de Rachel y cayendo juntas a la piscina.

Santana fue la primera en salir y ayudó a Rachel, ambas estaban empapadas por lo que se fueron a cambiar, a Rachel le tocaba hacer guardia de Salvavidas mientras la latina tenía que ir a cuidar a los niños de la guardería que tenía el hotel. A Santana le gustaban los niños por tanto no le molestaba, estaba cuidando a los pequeñines junto a otra chica que también ayudaba en el Hotel, estaban viendo 'Buscando a Nemo' cuando entro una Rubia alta a la que ya conocía, se dirigió s Santana y tímidamente ambas sonrieron –Como no quiere que me enamore con esa sonrisa?!- pensaba la latina mientras veía a la ojiazul dirigiéndose a ella **–hola-** dijo Brittany **–hola-** respondió la latina **–oye, pregunte en la recepción y me dijeron que puedo pedir una película- **dijo la rubia **–si, cual quieres llevarte?- **respondio Santana **–Pues… me gustaría ver Buscando a Nemo-** dijo la cherrio **–bueno, ahorita mismo los nenes la están viendo, no te quieres quedar a verla?-** dijo la de ojos oscuros a lo que la otra chica respondió **–claro-. **La rubia decía al pie de la letra los diálogos de la película lo que hizo sonreír a la latina, cuando termino la película, daba por culminada la jornada laboral de Santana por ese día, la latina se despidió de la otra chica y se dirigieron cada una a su cuarto.

La latina no había visto mucho a su amiga Rachel por lo que quiso ir a visitarla a la habitación contigua, toco varias veces la puerta y nadie respondió por lo que decidió entrar temiendo lo peor, la abrió y lo que vio fue a una Rachel desnuda en su cama, con su cabello desordenado y un olor extraño en la habitación. Al sentir una presencia la morena más pequeña se despertó con la esperanza que fuera la ojiverde, cuando abrió los ojos vio a una latina en shock, rápidamente se cubrió** –déjame ponerme ropa para que pases-** dijo Rachel, la latina salió y al poco tiempo su amiga la hizo pasar de nuevo.

Que rayos pasó- pensaba la latina, Rachel le dijo que se sentara

FLASHBACK

Pov Rachel

Luego de que Santana se fue a terminar su día en la guardería me tuve que quedar haciendo guardia en la piscina, de pronto, muchas chicas llegan a la alberca, son claramente cherrios ya que el cuerpo que tenían no era para menos entonces, pude ver a mi acompañante de la noche anterior. Quinn llevaba un vestido de baño de dos piezas, era rosa, en la parte inferior llevaba unos shorts vaqueros, se veía realmente hermosa sin contar con lindo y tonificado abdomen. Ella se acercó a mí a saludarme –hola- dijo con su voz aterciopelada –hola- le respondí, seguimos hablando de la noche anterior. Dijo que le gustó mucho la canción que le canté y que canto precioso.

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando de la noche anterior, ambas lo recordaban puesto que no tenían tragos encima. Al cabo de 15 minutos su turno termino y se dirigieron al cuarto de la morena. Ambas se dieron cuenta que esa relación podía funcionar, llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose y se tenían mucha confianza, incluso Quinn le conto que antes de salir del Closet, se emborracho un día y salió embarazada de uno de sus amigos y tuvieron una hija llamada Beth, Rachel le conto que antes casi se casa con su exnovio.

Después de esto las chicas se acercaron más, física y mentalmente. Se besaron fue un beso que transmitía confianza y aunque pareciera raro, también transmitía amor. Fue Rachel la que decidio profundizar el beso agarrando por la nuca a Quinn haciendo que la rubia correspondiera, no existía espacio personal, no existía aire, no existía nada mas, solo Rachel y Quinn. Con ese beso las chicas quedaron con una laguna en sus entrepiernas, Rachel se acomodó encima de Quinn haciendo que esta se tumbara en la cama mientras la besaba, empezó a bajar dándole besos en el cuello a la rubia, esta simplemente respiraba pesadamente mientras sentía escalofríos recorrer sus vertebras, la rubia decidió invertir papeles poniéndose ella arriba y atrapando a Rachel en sus labios mientras le agarraba las manos y la aprisionaba poniéndolas a lado de su cabeza. Quinn le empezó a sacar el t-shirt a Rachel que llevaba abajo un vestido de baño azul debido a su trabajo. La rubia empezó a masajear la por encima el centro de la morena por encima del pantalón corto que llevaba, encendiendo más a Rachel que empezaba a gemir suavemente. Quinn al ver esto le quito el short a la salvavida. Fue bajando mas hasta llegar a masajear sus senos por encima de la ropa, Rachel gemia cada vez mas algo. Quinn la desvistió lo dejándola desnuda mientras Rachel la despojaba de piezas que estaban demás. Quinn bajó hasta los muslos de la pequeña, los acariciaba, los lamia.. estaba haciendo a la mas pequeña volverse loca. Rachel agarro la cara de Quinn y la subió hasta su boca, besándola le dijo que la necesitaba. Quinn haciendo caso a su pequeña morena le hizo caso, bajo hasta su centro, el olor que desprendia la morena era intoxicante y exitante a la vez, la rubia empezó a lamerla haciendo que Rachel empezara a moverse buscando contacto con la lengua de la rubia. A los pocos minutos la morena llego a un orgasmo mientras gritaba el nombre de Quinn, un orgasmo en el que toco el cielo. **–eso fue asombro- **dijo la mas bajita, la otra chica le respondió con una sonrisa –ahora es tu turno- agrego la morena recibiendo una mirada coqueta de Quinn, y se siguieron amando un par de veces mas.

Una vez que terminaron, ambas chicas estaban felices. Se entregaron la una a la otra como si su vida dependiese de ello. Rachel no pudo evitar besarla **–te amo-** dijo la morena recibiendo como respuesta un **–yo te amo mas- **de Quinn, después de esto ambas se durmieron juntas y desnudas, Quinn abrazaba a Rachel desde atrás mientras esta le agarraba las manos.


End file.
